The crystal dance
by sunset siren curse
Summary: a beautiful dancer and a musican fall in love but a certain person will do everything in his power to prevent them from being together. don't own teen titans
1. A beautiful lonely girl

**Chapter 1**

**A beautiful lonely girl**

Once upon a time, in a toy room, there was a large castle made entirely out of crystal. In this beautiful castle, there were dancers.

On the high staircase level, there were seven couples in complicated dance positions. From front to back, these were their names:

Richard and Kori

Garfield and Rachael

Victor and Karen

Garth and Tara

Roy and Jade

Antonia and Isiah

Jennifer and Wallace

On the middle staircase level, there were children in ballet positions. On the right, there was a boy named Menos and a boy named Teether. On the left, there was Menos' twin Mas and Teether's brother Timmy. In the middle, there was a boy named Mikron holding a girl in his arms called Melvin.

On the bottom step, there was a beautiful girl who stood on one leg. Her name was Kole.

Now this toy room had a secret. Whenever the clock struck midnight, the toys came to life. Dolls would have tea-parties, teddy-bears would have picnics and the clowns would play. The dancers in the crystal castle would come down from their positions and spend time together. Except Kole. She'd dance by herself.

"Kole," Karen called. "Come over and talk with us."

"Yes love," Antonia added. "Come join us."

Kole shook her head.

"No thank you," she said softly. "When my love comes, I will sit. I don't want to disturb your time with your loves."

This was a routine. Every night, the dancers asked Kole to join them but each time, she refused politely.

One Christmas, some new toys came. A caveman doll, a jack-in-the-box and a box of family dolls. At midnight, as usual, the toys came to life. Curious, the dancers went over to meet these new toys. Well, except Kole...


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2**

**The meeting**

The jack-in-the-box opened his eyes and yawned. The caveman started wondering around, taking in his surrounding and the family got out of their box to explore the new place that was their home.

"Richard," Kori said as she clutched his hand. "That jack-in-the-box gives me shivers."

"I agree," Richard said. "Don't worry, we'll avoid him. Let's meet that new family."

Together the dancers walked to the family.

"Hello," said the man. "My name is Slade Wilson. This is my wife Adeline and my sons Grant and Joseph, though he usually prefers Jericho."

Jericho looked up at the beautiful dancers and smiled softly.

"He can't talk," Grant explained. "There weren't enough materials to finish him so that's the result."

While the dancers were talking to the family, the jack-in-the-box, whose name was Arthur, had spied Kole dancing and went over to meet her. He took her hand and tried to kiss it but she pulled back and spun away.

Back with the dancers, Richard and Slade were enjoying each other's company.

"Would you like to see our palace?" Richard offered.

"That would be delightful," Ashlinn said and they all walked over to the palace. As the dancers showed the family around, Jericho started to daydream. Suddenly he spotted Kole.


	3. Meeting and losing

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting and losing**

Jericho stared at this beautiful girl in front of him. Pink hair that came to her shoulders, soft blue dress that shone and the most innocent expression on her face. Carefully, so he wouldn't startle her, he walked towards her. Kole opened her eyes and blinked in surprise as she saw a handsome boy in front of her. Soft blonde hair that curled and lime green eyes that sparkled with happiness.

She stepped forward. The boy bowed and then pulled a rose of a nearby bush. He held it out to her. Kole looked at it in surprise. "For me?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widen and then he turned away. Kole looked over her shoulder and saw her friends along with the new family. They beckoned her towards them. She walked over.

After a couple of minutes, she walked back to Jericho.

"Jericho," she said softly. "I'm Kole."

Jericho looked up in surprise and saw Kole smiling. She took the rose from his hand and placed it on her dress. Jericho smiled and took her hand. Together, they started dancing. On one side of the castle the dancers and family smiled.

On the other side, Arthur was furious. _That __beautiful __girl __shall __be __mine_, he thought. Carefully, he snuck around the corner and trapped the family and the rest of the dancers under some glass so they wouldn't interfere. Slade and Richard, after quickly figuring out what Arthur was doing, quickly banged on the glass and shouted at Kole and Jericho, trying desperately to get their attention but it was too late.

Arthur grabbed Kole and trapped her between some books. Quickly Jericho fought Arthur, trying his hardest to defeat him but it was no use. Arthur picked Jericho up and flung him out a window. Kole screamed. Adeline started crying in Slade's arms.

Arthur smiled and turned towards Kole but thankfully the sun started to rise and the toys froze.

Elizabeth, who was the owner of the toys, walked in and found all her toys in strange positions. _William __must __have __been __fiddling __with __them __again_, she thought as she cleaned up her room. When she found Jericho missing, she frowned. _I __wonder __where __Jericho __is._

**Sorry this has taken so long, I've been suffering with school and family issues but I'm not stopping until my stories are finished. Please review, they help a lot.**


	4. A happy ending

**Chapter 4**

I don't own Teen Titansor the Steadfast Tin Solider

Midnight came again and it wasn't the same. Jericho's family was very heartbroken for the loss and the dancers tried hard to comfort them. Kole had stopped dancing. She spent her whole time sitting on the staircase and stare out the window. Arthur often punished her for not dancing. _Jericho_, she prayed. _Please come home to your family, your friends and me. I love you._

In the meantime, Jericho was floating through the sewers but he didn't mind. In his mind, all he could see was his beautiful Kole. Fuchsia hair, eyes like the ocean tide. Suddenly he hit a bar gate. _Maybe if I turn myself around_, he thought._ I might be able to fit through the bars._ Suddenly a rat appeared above him. It sniffed him and then ran away.

Working fast before it could come back; Jericho turned himself around and shot through the fence into the ocean. Because of the force, he sank down and into the mouth of a fish. As Jericho laid there, he continued thinking of Kole. He was imaging how soft her lips would be when he was suddenly jolted about. Fishermen were catching fish and had caught the one Jericho was in. Jericho winced as he was thrown around in the fish's stomach and then it was still. On the outside he could hear hammering, shouting and rustling. _What's happening?_ He thought. Then again he was thrown about. _I wish this would stop,_ he thought. It did and along with it, a glint of silver and some sunlight.

"Oh," a voice cried. "Lizzie!"

"Yes mummy?"

"Look what I found in the fish."

"Jericho, you're safe!" He was home. He waited patiently as Elizabeth carried Jericho back to the toy room and placed him with his family. As soon as she was gone, Slade, Adeline and Grant got up and embraced him.

"Oh sweetheart," Adeline sobbed. "We've been so worried about you."

"You must defeat Arthur!" Grant added in.

"I have a good plan of what we can do, son," Slade said. "Do you want to know?" Everyone crowded in and listened.

Later that night, Jericho hid behind a book and waited for the signal. Grant and Adeline stretched out some string and Slade opened the toy box.

Soon Arthur came out. "Oh, little crystal girl," he called. "Where are you?"

"Yes master?" Kole said as she stepped forward.

"Dance for me."

"No."

"Dance."

"No."

"DANCE!"

"NO!"

With a frustrated scream, Arthur reached forward to grab her. Reacting fast, Jericho pushed a book off the shelf, where it landed on Arthur's head. He jumped down in front of Kole and stood bravely. Kole's eyes widen in delight and Arthur's widen in shock.

"I got rid of you!" he cried. Jericho smiled and stuck out his tongue. Grabbing Kole's hand, they both ran with Arthur at their heels. Running passed Grant and Adeline, he nodded. Pulling hard, the string straightened out and Arthur tripped over it. Screaming, Arthur fell into the box and never bothered them again.

Kole and Jericho sat on the shelf smiling.

"I thought I lost you," Kole said as she stared into Jericho's eyes. Jericho shook his head and smiled. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Kole's. Kole sighed happily as she returned the kiss. They were together at last.


End file.
